Blog użytkownika:Arnext/Opowiadanie 1
Na tym blogu będę wstawiać opowiadania i rysunki do nich. Kolejne rozdziały będą pojawiać się w weekendy, albo wcześniej, ale bardziej w weekend. Miłego czytania. ' Rozdział I ' Tajemnicza postać ---- Pewnego, niezbyt ciepłego wieczoru żółwie wyruszyły na wieczorny patrol. Nic nowego i niepokojącego się nie działo. Aż nagle coś zobaczyli. Była to dziwnie znajoma, tajemnicza postać. Ruszyli za nią. Podążając za niom, wpadli do ciemnej alejki z kąd nagle zniknęła. Zatrzymali się. -Gdzie on się podział?- Spytał Raph. -Nie mógł rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.-odrzekł Donnie. Kiedy rozglądali się po terenie z tyłu, gdzie stał Mikey, za ściany, z mroku wyskoczył tajemniczy gość, bo to jego ścigali. Złapał młodego żółwia. -Mikey!!!- Krzyknęli wszyscy razem. CDN... thumb|left|366px|Mikey, którego ktoś złapał. Rozdział II Gdzie jest Mikey ---- Usłyszeli złowieszczy śmiech. Okazało się, że to Chris Bratford i nie był sam. Byli z nim stopoboty i Xever. Rozkazał stopobotom wrzucić go do pojazdu, ale bracia Mikego nieiedzieli o tym i cała trójka rzuciła się na nich, by uwolnić swojego. Lecz tamten miał wsparcie, Xevera i gupę ninjów. Rozpoczeła się walka. Pokonali już kilku ninjabotów i już mieli zamiar zrobić atak na Chrisa i jego pomocnika. W tej samej chwili wyją bombę dymną i zniknął bez śladu z Mikeym. Zaczeli kasłać przez kilka sekund i rozglądać, ale nic niewidzieli. - Musimy go jaknajszybciej odnaleźć jak najszybciej- Krzyknął Leo. - Jak zawsze to twoja wina Leo! - Zaczął zwalać winę Raph.- Jak byś lepjej poprowadził akcję to do tego nie doszło, a nasz brat by był wciąż z nami, a nie, niewiadomo gdzie. - Moja wina?! A co ja niby.... - Dosyć tych kłótni! Musimy wrócić i opracować plan jak odnaleźć go i sprowadzić spowrotem. Przecierz on na to liczy i czeka, gdzieś tam na ratunek.- Zaproponował Donie. - Racia.- Przytakneli obaj. - Może warto wpierw rozejrzeć się i poszukać śladów. Może wtedy coś znajdziemy.- powiedział Raph. - Świetny pomysł! Rozdzielamy się i widzimy za 10 min. w tym miejscu Rozdzielił ich w różne strony, Leonardo i rozdzielili się. Po 10 min. wrócili wszysty w to samo miejsce, prócz Dona. Ale nikt nic nie znalazł. - Gdzie jest Donie?- Spytał Leo. - Myślałem, że jest z tobą? Po chwili wrócił: - Znalazłem ślady opon, ale niestety ślad się urywa. - Co tak długo? - Musiałem pobrać próbki do analizy. Zaprowadzę was. Za mną! Poszli zobaczyć co tam znalazłi czy na pewno to co myśleli. Musieli wracać już. Za nim ruszyli, zasanowili się jak wytłumaczą to swojemu mistrzowi co stało się z Mikeym. Po krótkim namyśle wrócili do kanałów. Siedzieli w kryjówce zaniepokojeni i wyjaśnili wszystko Splinterowi. CDN... Rozdział III U bram wroga ---- W tym czasie, kiedy próbowali się wytłumaczyć, Furgon dojeżdżał właśnie na miejsce. Dotarli do siedziby Shreddera. Z pojazdu wysiadł Chris, Xever i zabrali nieprzytomnego Mike'go do jego największego wroga. Ninjna z rozkazów rzucili go przed samym Shredderem. Jękną cicho, ale go nieusłyszeli. - Więc to jest ten jeden z nędznych żółwi.- Zacichotał się złowieszczo.- Dobrze się spisaliście. - Dziękujemy mistrzu Shredder. - Wrzucić go do lochu, a potem pomyślimy co z nim zrobić. Po paru godzinach się ocknął i zaczoł zastanawiać gdzie jest i co tu robi oraz gdzie są jego bracia, ale nic się nieodezwał i nie krzyknął. Siedział bardzo spokojnie jak nigdy. Po paru minutach przyszedł Chris z 2 stopobotami. Wziął go, by przenieść w inno miejsce. Gdy tak szli, młody zaczął się szarpać, ale go po chwili rzucił go w dużym pomieszczeniu. To była sala treningów. - To ty?! Ale dlaczego to robisz?! Przecierz to nie może być prawda! - Zaskoczony? Zobaczymy na ile cię stać!- Po czym ze swoim kumplem cofnął się na bok i obserwował jak sobie radzi i czy się nadaje.- Zaczynać! Michelangelo walczył dzielnie i starał się nie podawać, ale w końcu poddał się i padłthumb|288px na ziemię. - Wystarczy! jest zbyt słaby. Nada się w sam raz na przynętę, aby ściągnąć pozostałych.- Był pewny siebie Bratfort i kazał z powrotem zabrać go do lochu. Poinformował swojego mistrza, iż poimany jest świetną przynętą na żółwie i ich mistrza. -Hamato Yoshy pożałoje tego, co zrobił. Już niedługo zemsta się dokona.- Był pewien siebie i zadowolony Oroku Sacky. Zaczeli się szyderczo śmiać. Mikey próbował się wydostać, ale na próżno. Usiadł w miejscu i zaczoł godzić się ze swoim losem. W pewnym momencie przyszła Karai i zaczeła dowiadywać się o co chodzi i po co mu jest ich brat. - O co tu chodzi, Ojcze? Po co on ci jest? - W króctę się dowiesz moja córko. Niezbyt takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i na krótko, po czym sobie poszła. - Co tam? - Czego chcesz od demnie?! - Spokojnie! Przyszłam się dowiedzieć o co tu chodzi? Po co tu jesteś?- Cofnęła się trochę. - Nie wiem, czy mogę ci zaufać! Już nie raz nas oszukałaś!- Rzucił się na kraty. - Nie chcesz mówić, to nie. Chciałam się tylko dowiedzieć, ale jesteś jak mój ojciec, nic mi nie chcesz powiedzieć i chciałam ci tylko pomóc! I tak nie masz nic do stracenia.- Podirytowała się Karai. - Jasnę! Nie mam do ciebie zaufania. Ale, może to i prawda?- Wykrzyknął za niom. Wyszła i poszła podsłuchać rozmowę swojego mistrza i jego pomocników. Trochę ją zdziwiło - A więc o to tu chodzi?- Wymratowała coś pocichu dziewczyna.- Chodzi mu nadal o zemstę. Tylko ta zemsta i zemsta mu w głowię! Jescze zobaczymy, kto tu coś się dowie!- po czym wymknęła się po cichu i znikneła. CDN... Rozdział IV Nadzieja ---- Kiedy Michelangelo był pod zamknięciem wroga, inni siedzieli w kryjówce i próbowali wyjaśnić wszystko Splinterowi, ale nieprzyją tego za dobrze do wiadomości co się wydarzyło. - Jak mogliście do tego dopuścić?! - Rozgniewał się Splinter.- Wiecie, że on nie poradzi sobie z wrogiem! - Wiemy i przepraszamy mistrzu! Naprawdę, nic niemogliśmy zrobić! To był atak za skoczenia!-Próbował wszystko wytłumaczyć Leonardo. - To czemu nie zaatakowaliście ich?! Wyjaśnijcie mi to! - Mówiliśmy, że nic niemogliśmy zrobić, bo jak chcie....- Nagle Raph przerwał bratu. - Bo jak chcieliśmy go zaatakować to on wysłał Stopoboty, a potem zniknął za bombą dymną!- Wyjaśnił Raphael.- A potem niebyło po nich śladu i nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. - A więc to tak.- Przez chwilę się uspokoił.- To czemu nic nie mogliście zrobić?!- Znowu zaczął krzyczeć. - Szukaliśmy, ale były tylko ślady opon!- Próbował poomuc braciom Doni. - To czemu nieszukacie nic więcej?! - Właśnie mieliśmy taki zamiar, ale....-Zawachał się Leo. - Ale co?! Macie jakiś problem?!- Coraz bardziej się wściekał. - Nie! Przepraszamy! Spróbujemy go jak najszybciej odnaleźć i sprowadzić go z powrotem. Obiecujemy!- Próbował uspokoić swoejgo mistrza lider grupy.- Naprawdę. - Ja myślę! Bo jak wam się nieuda to.... - Rozumiemy sensei. Ruszajmy!- Zaczął popędzać pozostałych, aby nierozgniewać go jeszcze bardziej. Ruszyli analizować miejsce, w którym doszło do tej tragedii. Gdy tak szukali jakich kolwiek śladów, zorientowali się, iż są obserwowani. Zaczeli się nerwowo rozglądać. - Myślicie, że....- Bał się dokończyć Donnie. - Nie, to niemożliwe!- podirytował się Leo. - Spokojnie! Musimy się rozejrzeć- Uspokoił go Raph. Zaczeli przeszukiwać i obserwować, ale nikogo nie zobaczyli. Nagle z tyłu podeszedł ktoś i chwycił Don'a za ramię. Przestraszył się i krzyknął. - Spokojnie Donnie, to tylko ja. Hej chłopaki! - April?! Skąd się tu wziełaś?- Zdziwił się i poczuł się głupio i zaczerwienił się, że się przestraszył April, Donatello. - Ja szłam do znajomych pomóc w pr. domowej, ale co wy tu robicie? I gdzie... gdzie jest Mikey? - Wszystko ci zaraz wyjaśnimy.- Zapewniał ją Donnie - Co z tym tajemniczym gościem?- Spytał Leo, ale nikt na niego niezwrócił uwagi i go niedosłyszał. Zaczeli wszystko jej wyjaśniać. Była zszokowana i wystraszona. -Ale jak to możliwe?! Przecierz.... to nie może być prawda!- Niemogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy.- Musimy go jak najszybciej zna... a co to jest?!- Urwała, gdyż zobaczyła ślad. - To chyba plama oleju samochodowego, ale jak...- Niezdążył dokończć, gdyż ktoś mu przerwał. - Bo w ciężarówce był mały wyciek!- Ktoś krzyknął. Zeskoczyła z dachu i wyłoniła się z ciemności Karai. - Co ty tutaj robisz Karai?!- Był podenerwowany i zaskoczony Leonardo. - Gdzie i co się dzieje z Mikey'm!- Raph ledwo panował nad sobą. Byli gotów by ją zaatakować i wyciągnąć informację. - Spokojnie! Wszysty jesteście jacyś nerwowi. Raph już był gotów się rzucić na nią, ale Leo przytrzybał go ręką. Raph ledwo panował nad sobą. - Spokoje, Raph! Czego odnas chcesz?!- Pytał ją lekko zdenerwowany. - Przyszłam wam pomóc, gdzie jest wasz brat, ale nie chcecie moiej pomocy to... - Zaczekaj!- Puszczając w tym momencie Rapha.- Wiesz coś, prawda? A możesz nam powiedzieć? - Ja bym jej nieufała.- Wyszeptała April do żółwi. - Spokojnie, wiem co robię.- Miał jakiś pomysł lider.- Co wiesz na ten temat? - Jest więźniem. Jedna rada, nie radę wam tam iść, ponieważ szykują na was pułapkę. Próbowałam mu pomuc, ale on niechciał jej. Więc dobrze wam radzę. - Czemu mamy ci wierzyć, Karai?!- Powiedział rozgniewany Don. - Bo chce wam pomóc. Mam dość mojego Ojca. Ciągle tylko zemsta, zemsta i zemsa mu w głowię, a ja mam tego już dość.- Rozgniewała się trochę. - Dziękujemy ci za pomoc, Karai.z Już mieli ruszać, gdy ich zatrzymała i ostrzegła raz jeszcze i poinformowała o zabezpieczeniach, które tam były. Po czym użyła bomb dymnych i znikneła. Zastanawiali się prze moment, czy to nie podstęp i ruszyli. April chciała iść z nimi, ale Donatello kazał jej zostać, bo to było zbyt niebezpieczne dla niej. - April, niepogniewaj się, ale nie możesz iść z nami, to zbyt ryzykowne.- Rozkazał zostać jej Don. - Zaczekaj!- Złapała go za ramię.- Uważajcie na siebie. Skinął głową na znak, że rozumie i ruszyli dalej. Skradali się po dachach. Obmyślili szybko plan oraz powtórzyli go na wszelki wypadek. Przy oknie była zamotowana kamera, ale dla żółwia, który niczego się prawie niebał, był to mały problem. Wziął gołębia i przysłonił ją, po czym weszli do środka. Zjechali na sam dół po linach. Tak mówiła Karai, czekali na nich z wszelkiego rodzają bronią. Szybko skasowali Stopoboty, pobiegli dalej. Gdy już dotarli do wejścia do lochów staneli, aby upewnić się czy nie ma pułapki. Gdy tak stali, z tyłu za nimi Baxter zaczaił się z drewnianą pałką. W tym samym czasie poiawiła się Karai i zobaczyła co Stocmen chce zrobić. Już szykował się do uderzenia. CDN... Rozdział V Sukces ---- Gdy już wziął zamach, Karai rzuciła się na niego. Dostał tak monco, że się przewrócił i stracił przytomność. - Co wy tu robicie?!- Spytała oburzona.- Mówiłam wam, że macie tu nie przychodzić, ale wiedziałam, że tak zrobicie i dla tego wam powiedziałam o zabezpieczeniach. - Posłuchaj no mnie ...- Przerwał Raph, gdyż usłyszeli kroki. Odwrócili się, że by zobaczyć kto tu zmierza, po czym dziewczyna krzykneła: - To Chris Bratford. Ruszajcie się!- Popędzając żółwie. Dobiegli do wejścia, gdzie prowadziło do celi. Okazało się, że była wiązka laserowa i o mało w nią nie weszli. - Stójcie! Tam jest laser alarmowy.- W jednej chwili otworzyła tajemniczą klapkę w ścianie i wpisała kod, który wyłączył zabezpieczenia. - Szybko! Nie mamy czasu do stracenia!- Pozowoliła im iść dalej. Dotarli na miejsce. Staneli tuż niedaleko celi. Mikey siedział pod ścianom, tyłem do nich. - Hej! Mikey!- Szepneła do niego. - Odejdź! Mówiłem, że nie chcę twojej pomocy! - Uspokój się już! Spójź za siebie! To my!- Uspokajał go i przekonywał Leo. Odwrócił się niechętnie i zobaczył swoich braci. Ucieszył się na ich widok. Przez momen był nieruchomy, lecz szybko rzucił się na kraty, by ich uściskać. Kraty go blokowały. -Jak ja się cieszę, że was widzę! Myślałem, że już nigdy was nie zobaczę!- Wykrzyknął żółw. - Ciszej trochę! Bo ktoś jeszcze usłyszy. Karai otworzyła zamek i kraty. Ten wyskoczył i rzucił się na nich. Wszysty zrobili jeden uścisk, ale go przerwali. - Musimy z tąd się jak najszybciej uciekać.- Zaproponował Rahael. - Już uciekacie?! Myślałem, że chcecie zostać!- Zachichotał się Bratford. - Za późno!- Krzyknął przerażony Don. Stali tak nie ruchomo przez parę sekund. - Zejdź mi z drogi! Słyszałeś mnie?! - Pomagasz im? Wiesz, że jak Shredder się o tym dowie, spotka cię straszna kara?! - Nic ci do tego!- Coraz bardziej naskakiwała na niego. - Czemu niby mam cię słuchać?- Drażnił coraz bardziej ją. - Sam się o to prosiłeś!- Straciła cierpliwość i ruszyła na niego. Bracia złapali okazję do ucieczki. Już mieli opuszczać to miejsce, ale Xever zablkokował wyjście. Musieli stanąć do walki z nim i Stopobotami. Tym czasem, dziewczyna próbowała powstrzymać go. Niestety zawiodła. Podniosła się szybko z podłogi i wyciągając sztylet rzuciła się mu na szyję od tyłu, przytykając go do gardła. - Tylko się Shredder o tym dowie, a marny twój koniec!- Trzymała go mocno, wygrażając mu. - Okey! Okey! Nic mu nie powiem!- Przestraszył się jej. - Ja myślę!- Wypuszczając go. Xever przegrywał z nimi. Chris Bratford został puszczony, natychmiast popędził rozprawić się z mutantami. Wziął ze sobą wsparcie, na wszelki wypadek. Bracia postanowili się ulotnić. Zołał dotrzeć na miejsce, lecz już było po wszystkim. Ten leżał na podłodzę, trzymając się za głowę. - Jak mogłeś pozwolić im uciec?- Spytał rozgniewany Chris.- Będziesz się tłumaszył mistrzowi! - A ty to co?! Przestraszyłeś się głupiej dziewczyny!- Wypominał mu. - Ja tu stoję i wszystko słyszę!- Staneła za nimi.- Obaj macie problem.- Powiedziała za złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Odwrócili się i przerazili na widok Oroku Saki. - Macie poważny problem! Jak mogliście do tego dopuścić?!- Rozgniewał się mocno. - Mistrz Shredder! Wybacz nam. - Będziecie musieli się poważnie wytłumaczyć! Otrzymacie skrogą karę!- Rozłościł się. Chris, Xever i Baxter tali nieruchomo i przerazili się kary, jaka może ich spotkać. Cała czwórka wróciła kanałami. Akurat April szła nimi, by zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku. Jak ich zobaczyła, to tak się ucieszyła, że skoczyła na nich przewracając ich przy okazji. - Jak się cieszę, że nic wam nie jest i jesteście cali!- Wykrzyczała w tedy kiedy na nich się rzuciła.- Udało się wam, chłopaki! - Już dobrze April. Wszystko w porządku.- Cieszył się Donnie. Doszli do domu. Niestety Splinter stał tam i czekał na nich rozgniewany, ale z drugiej strony był zadowolony. -Michelangelo! Cieszę się, że jesteś cały. A co do was, macie szczęście, że to się tak skończyło. Ale musicie ponieść konsekwencję. Tydzień zakazu na jakie kolwiek chodzenie, dla wszystkich! - Ale mistrz....- Urwał najmłodszemu Hamato Yoshi. - Powiedziałem! Wszysty byli zawiedzeni. Mogli się tego spodziewać. Po krótkim namyślę zmienił zdanie. Pozwolił im wychodzić, lecz w zamian nie mogli zamawiać pizzy przez tydzień. Byli zdołowani i wystraszeni. Najbardziej przeżył to Mikey, ponieważ kochał ją ponad wszystko. - Tydzień bez pizzy?! Dlaczego! Nieprzeżyję tego.- Załamał się w pomarańczowej bandanie. - Spokojnie coś wymyślimy.- Raph miał świetny pomysł. Mieli plan jak to zmienić. Poszli do Panna Murakami na pizzę Gyozę. Uczcili to w wyjątkowy sposób, ponieważ cały dzień jak i twórca tej pizzy byli niezwykli. Koniec. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone